La passeuse Livre 3 Le nerf de la guerre
by Dame Marianne
Summary: Alors qu'Odile se remet du passage de Loki et accepte enfin son rôle, elle doit enchaîner un nouveau "patient". Et celui-là est à prendre avec des pincettes: s'occuper du célèbre comte Dracula n'est pas une sinécure. Odile saura-t-elle mener à bien cette nouvelle mission sans finir exsangue ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour.**

 **Étant donné que j'ai eu de bons échos sur le premier tome de l** ** _a Passeuse,_** **je vous poste le second volet qui se déroule dans l'univers de...** ** _Dracula_** **.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **P.S: n'hésitez pas à venir lire mes autres fics :** ** _Dessine-moi comme une de tes françaises, L'esprit de la montagne, De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour_** **et** ** _Femme de l'ombre._**

 **La BNF, c'est la bibliothèque nationale française. Il y a deux sites : le site historique fondé par Richelieu (c'est là que travaille Odile) et le nouveau site crée sous Mitterrand et qu'on appelle Tolbiac. Votre humble servante les a tous les deux visités et c'est juste...ENORME.**

 **Chapitre I**

Odile Valincourt, vingt-cinq ans, ferma la porte de son office. Nous étions le vingt-deux octobre deux mille treize. Il était dix-huit heure, elle était en congés. Dans les couloirs de l'ancien site de la BNF, elle salua quelques collègues. L'un deux, Jean-Michel Letellier la retint un moment pour l'inviter à la sortie organisée par leur équipe. Elle déclina poliment son invitation.

"Mais Odile ! C'est l'occasion de sortir un peu de ces bouquins et de voir d'autres personnes que tous ces thésards imbus de leur personne !"

"Écoute, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas arrêté. Je voudrai juste pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma famille. Mon père et ma soeur ont besoin de moi en ce moment, tu peux comprendre ?"

Odile avait parlé calmement, sans élever la voix ou montrer de déplaisir. Mais ses mots avaient su toucher son collègue :

"Bien sûr. Désolé, je ne voulais pas être trop insistant. Mais tu sais, tu m'es vraiment sympathique et ça me fait de la peine de te voir fonctionner comme un robot."

"Mais je ne fonctionne pas comme un robot..."

"Odile ! Franchement, tu ouvres à peine la bouche pour dire "bonjour" ou "bonsoir". On ne peut pas discuter avec toi d'autres choses que le boulot. Et quand tu n'es pas dans la rhotonde, tu es enfermée dans ton bureau ou dans la réserve pendant des heures. Avoue qu'il y a quand même plus social comme comportement !"

"Bon..." Odile enfila son écharpe "Je vais faire un effort quand je reviendrai."

"Profite de tes vacances, pense à toi et reviens nous avec le sourire."

Odile acquiesça. Le seul qui avait su lui arracher un sourire jusque là, c'était Loki.

Tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle fouilla son sac et sa main et se referma sur le livre que Loki lui avait offert. Elle avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir l'attaquer. Si Loki lui avait vraiment fait peur quand il avait débarqué il y avait deux ans, elle l'appréciait maintenant à sa juste valeur. Et sa visite lui avait vraiment fait plaisir. Cela lui avait donné l'impression d'être _normale_ (même si un visiteur qui apparaît et disparaît à volonté était un concept assez éloigné de la notion de normalité.).

Dehors la neige vint lui chatouiller le nez et fit fleurir sur ses lèvres un petit sourire.

Elle se mit en route pour le métro. Chemin faisant, elle regarda sa montre ; il lui restait trois heures pour retourner à son appartement, prendre sa valise puis se rendre à la gare. Une fois à bord de la ligne 14 ligne C, elle se calla comme elle put contre une barre métallique et sortit son livre. Tout en refermant soigneusement son sac, elle chercha du coin de l'oeil d'éventuels pickpockets. Mais tout semblait dégagé. Pour une fois, la rame n'était pas trop engorgée. Un miracle qui ne durerait pas. Toutes les places assisses étaient cependant prises par des gens grelottants et probablement malades. Alors qu'elle englobait du regard la voiture, un homme se leva et lui fit signe de prendre sa place. Étonnée d'un tel geste, elle refusa d'un signe de tête, le remercia d'un sourire et se plongea dans son livre sans plus attendre. L'inconnu sortait plutôt du lot, pensa-t-elle avant d'être happée par les mots.

Elle venait de terminer le premier chapitre quand la voix féminines impersonnelle et horripilante de la RATP annonça son arrêt. Odile se contorsionna entre les nouveaux arrivants et parvint à s'extraire de la masse humaine fatiguée qui s'agglutinait dans la rame comme du cholestérol dans les artères. Quelqu'un lui fit par inadvertance un croche-pied.

"Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Connasse !" l'agressa une voix anonyme.

Elle trébucha. pourquoi vivait-elle à Paris déjà ? Ah oui, la BNF. Ça valait bien tous ses désagréments.

Une main secourable l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle allait le remercier et s'excuser quand elle se rendit compte que son livre était tombé. Paniquée, elle refit le chemin inverse. Il était là, sur le sol, à quelques pas. Au moment où elle se penchait pour le ramasser, un pied le percuta, l'envoyant sous un banc tandis qu'on la bousculait et que de nouveaux noms d'oiseaux pleuvaient sur sa tête.

Un homme se pencha alors vers elle, la redressa, puis très rapidement li ramena son précieux présent. Il prit même la peine de le lui épousseter avant de le lui rendre. Elle reconnut l'inconnu qui avait voulu lui céder sa place. odile récupéra avec soulagement son bien et le serra contre elle à la manière d'un enfant.

"Je vous remercie, Monsieur." déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

Dans le métro parisien, il était courant de voir toute sorte de gens : des sans-abris dépareillés qui venaient trouver un peu de chaleur dans les passages sous-terrains, des cadres en costume affairés avec le regard soucieux et absent, des mères de famille dépassées, des asiatiques identiques dans leur perfection glacée, des jeunes relâchés et désabusés, des étudiants avec des écouteurs rivés aux oreilles... Mais jamais, elle n'avait encore vu quelqu'un comme son interlocuteur. Il était...décalé. Et _décalé_ n'était jamais bon signe, du moins dans son univers. Elle recula instinctivement quand elle prit conscience de cela. mais ses yeux restaient attachés à l'opulente chevelure aux boucles d'ébènes striées de nacre, à la peau blafarde, aux yeux noirs injectés de sang et aux grandes mains blanches, si grandes qu'une seule aurait pu sans souci lui broyer le cou.

Là, tout de suite, même si elle avait survécu à Loki, Odile rêvait d'échanger sa place avec Anna Karenine et de se jeter sous la prochaine trame de métro. Parce que, si Loki avait tout de même eut la bonté de vouloir échapper à tout regard humain, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de celui-là. A vrai dire, semer la panique ne le dérangerait pas et Odile était sûre que l'idée de la tuer était loin pour lui d'être une option désagréable. Après tout, le sang n'avait jamais donné de nausée au très célèbre...Dracula. Loin de là.

Sur son front devait être marqué _Pigeon, saignez-moi._

Il avait dû percevoir son tremblement, car c'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il lui fit un baise-main.

"Ou comment attirer l'attention." marmonna d'une manière perceptible Odile

Le comte se redressa. Il la dépassait de plus d'une tête et demie et sa puissance était presque palpable. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper.

"Je crois que nous ferions mieux de sortir de ce souterrain avant de nous faire piétiner." proposa-t-il avec un accent qui faisait rouler les "r" et donnait l'impression de changer les mots en gouttes de pluie.

Odile acquiesça toujours aussi tendue. Elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers, horriblement consciente de la dangereuse présence derrière elle.

Le comte Dracula s'amusait terriblement de cette situation. Enfin, depuis trois ans ! Trois années qu'il avait vécu comme un martyre...si ça ne lui permettait pas d'être gracié le jour du jugement dernier, personne ne le serait. Cette petite créature avait tout intérêt à lui rendre ce service si elle tenait à garder son précieux et odorant A+ dans ses veines.

A suivre...

 **Voilà, je publie donc cette histoire qui date d'il y a trois ans et qui traînait en format papier dans mes tiroirs. J'attends vos impressions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **A l'air libre, Odile retrouva son aplomb. Elle se retourna à demi vers son nouveau patient.**

 **"Pourrions-nous nous présenter ?"demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de retrouver totalement son calme.**

 **Il la toisa d'un oeil sombre où la moquerie se mêlait à une lueur plus sauvage, plus meurtriè avait beau s'efforcer de rappeler à sa mémoire le fantôme de Shakespeare rencontré dans la réserve de la British Library à l'heure de la fermeture qui lui avait fait pousser le plus beau hurlement de panique et de frayeur de sa vie puis la détestable manière que Loki avait d'apparaître soudainement quand on s'y attendait le moins, aucun des deux souvenirs ne parvenait à diminuer l'impression qu'elle avait d'être une souris face à un chat.**

 **Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres livides de l'individu.  
"Ah! Vous voulez jouer à ça...Ok, c'est facile de vouloir faire peur, Monsieur J'aurai-dû-porter-un-appareil-dentaire-quand-j'étais-petit. Mais qui est-ce qui va venir pleurer pour que je l'aide ? Allez donc voir dans les Carpates si j'y suis." répliqua-t-elle agacée par cette attitude supérieure plus que malvenue. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle. Pas l'inverse. Et elle n'était pas une bonniche ou une subalterne.  
"Bonne soirée, Monsieur." jeta-t-elle hargneuse avant de traverser la rue.  
"Et cet imbécile de dieu aurait changé grâce à ça..." dédaigna-t-il intérieurement.  
Un regard à sa montre rappela à Odile que le temps filait à vitesse grand V. Prenant le risque de glisser sur le verglas, elle se mit à courir et a slalomer entre les piétons. Apercevant sa voisine, Madame Montmiraille, elle la héla pour qu'elle lui tienne encore un instant la porte. Mais cette vieille peau de bique lui offrit un sourire mielleux avant de la reclaquer. Plutôt que de perdre son temps à jurer, Odile s'empressa de taper le code de l'immeuble. Cette casse-******** ... cette aimable vieille dame ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Peut-être devait-elle contacter Loki ?  
Elle s'empressa de rentrer dans le hall glaciale. Elle allait monter l'escalier quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Ça ne pouvait qu'être lui. Odile ne sentait que les personnages. Pour ce qui étaient des vrais personnes, eh bien...elle aurait été incapable même de savoir que sa grand-mère boiteuse était derrière elle.**

 **"Désolé, pas de consultation ce soir." répondit-elle en montant les marches quatre à quatre. Mais, c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir du comte. Il se retrouva deux secondes plus tard devant elle. Mais la jeune femme eut la surprise de le voir soufflant comme un boeuf. Deux de ses longues mèches virèrent au blanc à une vitesse effrayante. Elle aurait pu rire de la première situation. La deuxième l'inquiéta vivement. Le comte Dracula si puissant, si terrifiant devenait un vieux fossile.  
"A quand remonte votre dernière prise de sang ?"  
Il se tut encore. Agacée, Odile se saisit de son bras et le tira sans ménagement vers la cabine de l'ascenseur. Malgré le danger, elle laissa les deux portes métalliques se fermer devant eux. Le monde extérieur disparut au moins où elle soufflait.  
Aussitôt le comte cruel se jeta sur elle avec l'intention de la mordre. Mais une grimace de souffrance et de dégoût déforma son visage, lui donnant un air de bête sauvage et il regagna rapidement le coin de la cabine où il se replia sur lui-même en feulant comme un chat. Odile, encore effrayée, fut cependant très interloquée. Elle s'accroupit en face du comte.  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de me mordre ?"  
Sa question n'était qu'un chuchotement.  
"Au regard du comportement du comte, elle n'attendait aucune réponse. Il respectait les plus primaires des règles de politesse, mais mis à part cela, il avait tout d'un parfait misanthrope. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.  
"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ni de ta curiosité, mortelle. Trouve-moi seulement une solution ou sinon..."  
"Où sinon quoi ? Il semblerait bien que vous ne puissiez pas me mordre. En plus, vous ne pouvez pas me courir après sans souffler comme un boeuf et il vous faut dix ans pour récupérer. De plus, je vous rappelle que vous êtes celui qui a le plus à perdre dans cette histoire. Si vous êtes venu à moi, c'est parce que vous êtes dans une impasse. Alors soit vous parlez et je vois ce que je peux faire, soit vous continuez sur votre lancée et je vous dis Bon vent, sayonara, bye bye. Alors ?"  
Il lui lança un regard furieux, avant d'acquiescer de mauvaise grâce.  
L'ascenseur indiqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'un étage.  
"A quoi sert un monde pareil ?"  
Prostré comme un enfant de trois ans, les bras serrés autour de ses genoux, le Comte regardait sans le voir le coin droit de la cabine. Odile qui regardait le panneau de contrôle, se retourna vers lui.  
"Un monde pareil ?"  
"Vous autres, mortels, avez tout dénaturé."  
"Remarque intéressante venant de la part d'un être qui a refusé sa condition naturelle et a choisi de se modifier."  
"Je suis Vlad l'empaleur, j'ai accompli des exploits qu'aucun homme n'accomplira jamais. J'ai repoussé les turcs..."  
"Avec une bonne armée qui vous obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, n'importe qui peut repousser l'envahisseur. Et vos exploits sont depuis longtemps dépassés. Attendez...empaler ses ennemis, c'est d'un ennui face à la bombe atomique...Tout le monde peut être le meilleur quand il s'agit de faire le pire."  
"C'est la nature humaine qui veut ça."  
"Je pensais que vous méprisiez la nature humaine." se moqua Odile  
Dracula sentit sa fureur redoublée devant le sourire sardonique qu'elle lui offrit. Mais à cela se disputait dans sa tête une horrible sensation d'angoisse. Mais une angoisse de quoi ?  
Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il les regarda comme si derrière se trouvait l'enfer lui-même. Elle sortit sans l'attendre. Il la suivit.  
"Une question : quand avez-vous pris conscience ?"  
"J'ai toujours été conscient, bien avant ta naissance..."  
« Oui, c'est bon, je sais que je ne suis qu'une misérable humaine, et patati, et patata... En attendant ce n'est pas moi qui vient chouiner dans vos jupons parce que le monde est trop cruel...Quand vous êtes-vous rendu compte que vous pouviez intéragir avec ce monde ?"  
"Douze lunes." **

**"Oh! Mais zut à la fin ! Ça serait trop compliqué pour vous de vous exprimer normalement. Bon...douze lunes, douze lunes, ça équivaut à un an globalement. Donc mes calculs étaient faussés. Vous me cherchiez déjà à l'époque, je suppose. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que vous sortiez tous des placards ?"  
"On pourrait revenir à mon problème ?"  
"Mais c'est qu'il montrerait les crocs ! OK, Ok."**

 **Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle et entra vivement dans son appartement. Dracula la suivit mais se heurta à sa main. Encore une fois, ce simple contact accidentel lui fit l'effet d'avoir la tête enfoncée dans ces répugnantes bennes à ordures qui répandaient leurs odeurs méphitiques dans toute la ville. Et dire qu'autrefois, ce fumet annonçait une délicieuse orgie.  
"Nous ne doutez vraiment de rien, vous ! Il n'est pas question que vous mettiez un pied chez moi ! Dehors!"  
"Et ton aide, alors ? Es-tu une si fidèle adepte de ton dieu d'opérette que tu ne laisses aucun autre mâle t'approcher ?" se moqua-t-il  
Odile ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre ou de lever les yeux au ciel. Dracula était un dominant : il serait donc insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'en débarrasser. La porte ouverte, elle se retira dans son salon pour aller chercher sa valise. Son patient ne jeta même pas un regard aux lieux. Pour lui, la seule pièce un tantinet intéressante dans la demeure d'une mortelle était sa chambre.  
"Odile ressortit bientôt avec une petite valise et un grand sac à main. Dracula haussa un sourcil : c'était bien la première femelle qu'il voyait avec si peu d'atours pour voyager. Elle referma sa porte et glissa ses clés dans son sac à main. Puis elle se remit en route. Elle voulait prendre les escaliers, mais de nouveau l'ancêtre s'imposa à elle.  
"Si vous ne voulez pas faire la connaissance de ma meilleure amie la bombe au poivre, je vous suggère de vous tenir tranquille, cette fois-ci, c'est clair ?" le menaça-t-elle directement.  
"Crois-tu m'impressionner avec ton petit jouet ?" se moqua-t-il tandis que les portes de ce nouveau genre de cercueil volant s'ouvraient.  
"Moi ? Non. Mais c'est un mélange spécial tarés dans votre genre : poivre + ail. Ça vient à bout des pires parasites." ironisa-t-elle.  
Un sourire tordit la bouche sensuelle et cruelle de Vlad Tepes. Elle avait le sang-froid de ce vieux Van Helsing et son ironie. Si elle ne l'agaçait pas tant, il éprouverait peut-être une once de respect. Mais, peut-être ! Et elle serait vraiment infime ! Il la regarda une minute de plus, espérant la déstabiliser. Elle blanchit un peu mais ne baissa pas le regard, bien que l'envie en soit lisible dans ses yeux. Pour s'amuser, il détailla son corps engoncé dans un épais manteau de feutre d'où émergeait l'odeur d'un pull de laine. Elle avait d'assez bonne cuisses dont la largeur restait proportionnelle à la longueur des jambes, des cheveux court plein de boucles en pleines repousse qui tombaient sur son front et ses oreilles. le reste de sa chevelure était cachée sous un chapeau gris. Des lèvres gercées, des yeux bleux dont l'un était plus petit que l'autre, de grands et sombres sourcils qui s'étiraient sur les tempes et un nez rond.  
Elle était tout sauf une héroïne de roman.  
"Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris les bonnes manières, Monsieur le Prince ? Dévisager les gens, c'est malpoli." claqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils  
"Un prince fait ce qu'il veut d'une roturière."  
"Un prince respecte une roturière quand cette dernière a le spray au poivre qui la démange." répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment en sortant comme si de rien était la fameuse bombe.  
Dracula sourit de manière amusée. Finalement, elle s'avérait plus amusante que les deux dernières greluches qu'il avait eu. Et puis, cette fois, aucun vieux professeur ne viendrait baver sur son territoire.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. sans attendre qu'il applique une règle de politesse, Odile sortit en tirant a valise. Elle tapa le code de son immeuble, tira la porte, laissa passer Dracula puis sortit dans le froid.  
Odile frissonna avant de se mettre en route. Chemin faisant, elle décida de faire son boulot ou sinon, l'autre boulet ne la lâcherai jamais.  
"Bon, vous me cherchiez depuis un an parce que je suppose que vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous intégrer à ce monde..."  
"Je n'ai pas besoin..."  
"Oui, oui, bien sûr...vous dîtes tous ça. C'est dingue l'égo que vous pouvez avoir, vous les personnages. Mais en même temps, vous n'avez pas grand chose d'autre, sans vouloir être méchante. Vous allez me répondre le plus sincèrement possible, d'accord ?"  
Elle le regarda avec sérieux. Il dut acquiescer.  
" Est-ce que vous vous considérez comme un être fondamentalement mauvais?"  
"Je suis Dracula."  
"Vous n'êtes pas qu'un nom. Sinon, je ne discuterais pas avec vous. Alors ?"  
"Boire le sang des autres, détruire des vies, c'est être fondamentalement mauvais."  
Odile éclata de rire.  
"Police! Arrêtez-moi! je suis mauvaise: je mange régulièrement la chair d'une pauvre vache ou d'un pauvre mouton ou de n'importe quelle pauvre bête. Mon collègue de la section art me fait suer sang et eau, il pourrit mon existence. Lui, il est vraiment mauvais."  
Elle le regarda une minute avant de rentrer dans le métro. Dracula la suivit.  
On lui avait enseigné le monde comme quelque chose de manichéen; en grandissant, il avait vu que la réalité était plus subtile que cela. La frontière était si subtile qu'on ne se rendait pas toujours compte qu'on déclarait une guerre. En vieillissant, il était devenu excessif pour protester contre les mensonges de sa race.  
"Vous êtes le cas le moins désespéré que j'ai eu." déclara-t-elle en passant son ticket dans le tourniquet. Il la suivit sans s'embarrasser des droits à payer.  
"Le moins désespéré ? Pourtant tous s'entendent à dire que je suis une âme damnée."  
Elle se retourna vers lui avec une moue dégoûtée. Qu'avait-il dit ?**

 **"Merci de douter de ma parole et de me mettre dans le même panier que les "tous". Ces "tous", ils sont doués pour trouver pire qu'eux, sans savoir que celui qu'ils mettent au ban de la société est plus admirable qu'eux."  
"Plus admirable ? Vous qualifiez mes actes d'admirable ? Vous avez peut-être plus besoin que moi d'un psychologue."  
Elle se retourna brusquement et frappa le torse de son interlocuteur avec un sourire moqueur.  
"Oui vous êtes admirable. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas à cause de la nature de vos actes mais grâce à la force de vos convictions et à la puissance qui s'en est dégagée. Je ne parle pas des empalements et des autres cas où vous avez foutu du sang partout, je parle du fait que votre être a combattu la médiocrité autant que vous l'avez pu. Alors, oui bien sûr, il y a eu la décrépitude, la déchéance, la mort au bout du chemin, mais vous avez su repoussé vos limites. Et ça, croyez-moi, nous avons bien trop peur de prendre ce risque. Voilà pourquoi nous sommes doublement mortels quand votre nom traverse les siècles toujours vibrant. Que vous ayez fait le mal ou le bien, cela importe peu. le principal étant que vous avez agi ! Et vous agirez encore ! Retrouvez votre conviction, faites ce que vous voulez ! Pourquoi vous soumettre à l'opinion des autres, à leur lâcheté ? Vous, plus que tout autre, êtes tout à fait libre d'accomplir les plus hauts exploits ou les pires horreurs morales et physiques . Ils vous jugeront ? Et alors ? Vous les jugerez aussi. Est-ce que ça les empêchera de vivre ? Non ! Alors, pourquoi leur avis vous importerait-il ? Vos actes plairont ou dégoûteront, mais votre personne ne peut être altérée par ces jugements. Soyez ce que vous voulez être, mais, bon dieu, soyez ! Vous n'avez pas de chaînes...alors pourquoi vous limitez ? »  
Elle n'avait pas rie, mais que ses mots, rien que ses mots étaient terribles !  
Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues s'étaient colorées. Elle avait un regard triste mais déterminé. Ses yeux ne le quittaient pas. Derrière l'agitation, il sentait un calme résigné.  
"Pourquoi n'appliques-tu pas ton propre conseil ?" lui souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
"Parce que je ne suis pas une héroïne de roman. La médiocrité est intrinsèque à ma condition."  
"Les mortels sont pour moi des livres ouverts. Alors, pourquoi ta vie ne serait-elle pas un roman ? Et crois-tu que tu appartiennes vraiment à cette race faible ?" déclara-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête les autres usagers du métro parisien qui les évitaient sans les voir.  
Elle recula de deux pas avec un sourire énigmatique :  
"Moi...je ne suis qu'une passeuse. Je n'appartiens à aucun des deux mondes. Fais-t-on vraiment attention à Charon quand on descend aux Enfers ? Pensez à ce que vous êtes et ce que vous aimez. C'est la seule condition pour s'adapter à ce monde."  
Dracula avança de deux pas. Finalement, même la faire parler d'elle ne l'empêchait pas de le pousser hors de son giron. Il était méfiant envers ce nouveau monde. Pour l'instant, et même si c'était difficile de le reconnaître, il n'y avait qu'elle qui le comprenait et qu'il comprenait.  
Cependant, elle se détourna de lui pour poursuivre son chemin. Il entendit la rame arrivée. Le départ était proche. Mais, même si elle lui avait insufflé la confiance nécessaire pour larguer les amarres, il voulait la retenir encore. Il était un conquérant après tout. Et il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas conquise.  
Alors qu'elle se faufilait dans la masse humaine, il attrapa son épaule et...fut surpris d'être tiré en avant. Odile se retourna et retint son four rire quand elle le vit grimacer de dégoût en regardant une petite vieille et une mère de famille africaine se presser contre lui pour économiser la place. L'intimité de son cercueil devait lui manquer.  
En jouant des coudes et grâce à ses regards qui assuraient les dires de Bram Stoker, il la rejoignit. Elle fit la moue en se sentant instinctivement visée. Son regard n'était pas celui de quelqu'un qui demande l'aide. Il réussit à se tenir devant elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il se pencha vers elle. Odile soupira brusquement avant de sortir son livre et de le placer entre eux. Bizarrement, cela eut le mérite de le stopper. Odile regarda étonnée son livre : "Tiens, ça marche aussi bien que l'ail ?" Je ne savais pas que les types comme vous étaient allergiques à la culture." se moqua-t-elle en le regardant, le reste du visage caché par son livre. Son regard se riait de lui.  
"C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Rire quand tu pourrais nous rejoindre et dépasser tes limites ?" se fâcha-t-il  
Odile était partagée entre une envie de rire et un besoin de lui prendre la main. Mais elle ne fit ni l'un, ni l'autre, la première option la ferait passer pour plus folle qu'elle ne l'était et la seconde serait affreusement clichée.  
"Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. on ne peut pas dire que dans mon cas garder son équilibre soit une mince affaire. Mais ne me dites pas ce que vous compter passer votre éternité à séduire les mortelles puis les jeter ! Si ?"  
"Et pourquoi pas ?"  
"Bah...ça fait quand même très Dorian Gray...et on sait comment se termine la jouissance. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle l'orgasme la petite mort." répondit-elle avec nonchalance en feuilletant son livre.  
"Que me conseillerais-tu alors ?" s'agaça-t-il de nouveau  
"Je doute que vous puissiez encore mené la vie de château. Ce n'est plus trop d'époque. mais il existe plusieurs branches qui peuvent vous intéresser: la médecine, la finance, la politique, la culture, la recherche, l'économie...Avec votre caractère, je vous vois bien à Wall Street et je pense que vous pourriez y rencontrer beaucoup de ...comment vous dire ça sans vous insulter...je dirais de semblables. A mon avis, ça pourrait vous intéresser. Vous pouvez toujours essayer ici à Paris. On a le 4/40. Et on peut suivre de bon cours de finance dans n'importe quelle université d'économie."  
De nouveau l'annonciatrice donna le nom de l'arrêt d'Odile. Tous les deux furent éjectés dehors avec la marée humaine abrutie. Odile et Dracula s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Ce dernier retrouvant l'usage de quelques qualités courtoises, la protégea autant qu'il put de la bousculade. Il regarda vraiment pour la première fois la foule.  
"Après quoi court tous ces gens ?" s'exaspéra-t-il  
"Après ce dont vous disposez sans limite...le temps." répondit-elle en regardant sa montre. "Bien, il me reste une demi-heure. Vous pouvez ingérer de la nourriture humaine ?"**

 **Il fit non de la tête. De nouveau, Odile haussa les épaules.  
"Ca ne vous gêne pas si j'achète quelque chose ?"  
De nouveau, une réponse négative. Odile en profita pour s'évader et rejoindre la première sandwicherie. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir avec un sac en papier.  
"Vous vous sentez prêt ?" demanda-t-elle en se concentrant sur lui.  
"C'est comme si vous me demandiez si j'étais prêt à mourir..."  
"Ben, depuis le temps, vous devriez l'être."  
Comme Loki, Dracula était maintenant passé au vouvoiement. Il allait partir aussi. Odile ressentit l'habituel pincement au coeur.  
" Peter Pan disait bien que mourir devait être une sacrément belle aventure."  
Il la regarda. Elle avait les yeux résolument fixés sur le panneau d'affichage.  
"Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir nous rejoindre ? Tout serait plus simple." lui proposa-t-il  
Elle le regarda un quart de seconde avant de cacher son visage dans son écharpe. Mais ce laps de temps avait suffi au comte pour discerner un éclat d'envie et de tristesse. Mais elle releva bientôt la tête et lui offrit un sourire qui effaça tout sentiment.  
"Tout serait plus simple, oui. Mais tout serait tellement plus ennuyeux." répondit-elle en soupirant.  
Les hauts-parleurs de la gare annoncèrent un train mais eux étaient dans une bulle de silence.  
Dracula s'avança jusqu'à la frôler. Quelque chose, chez elle lui donnait la nausée. Boire son sang était inenvisageable. Il se pencha tout de même à son oreille. Elle frissonna, elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'un homme s'approcha d'elle de cette manière. Elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais un objet de désir. Elle était et ne serait jamais qu'une passeuse.  
"Je reviendrai vous présenter mes hommages. Et ma proposition sera toujours valable."  
"Elle se redressa pour le regarder. Elle n'avait même pas rougi de son approche. Insensible et intouchable, plus proche des statues que des humains.  
"Et ma réponse sera toujours la même." répondit-elle avec douceur**

 **"Il l'accompagna jusqu'à son train. les gens se pressaient et couraient autour d'eux. Ils prenaient leur temps, gaspillant, mais savourant l'écoulement précieux des secondes et de la vie. Odile laissa monter un groupe de personnes devant elle. Elle se tourna vers lui. Dracula remarqua qu'elle semblait lasse. Être passeur demandait certainement plus d'énergie que vivre une vie d'humain lambda. Elle monta dans le wagon et se retourna.  
"Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de prendre congé." chuchota-t-elle en lisant son manteau.  
"Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous dire adieu...ce serait déplacé venant de la part d'un être qui n'a pas d'âme." s'excusa le Comte  
Elle eut un léger rire innocent mais qui résonna comme un blasphème.  
"Incroyablement déplacé, en effet. Et après la visite de Loki, je ne saurais que vous prendre au mot."  
Les portes commençaient à se fermer. Odile regarda à l'intérieur du wagon avec un regard de bête traquée. Si la porte ne se fermait pas dans la minute suivante, elle allait faire une erreur qui la hanterait toute sa vie. mais comme toujours, le train ne répondait pas à ses attentes. des gens montaient encore et il restait encore plus de dis bonnes minutes avant la fermeture des portes. Dracula continuait de la regarder adoucis et déçu. Et si pour une fois, elle appliquait ses propres conseils.  
D'accord elle était bibliothécaire, elle n'était pas une héroïne de roman, elle n'avait rien d'une beauté qu'on enlève et qu'on aime jusqu'à la folie, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, elle voulait sentir ce frisson, ce courant électrique si particulier, si souvent exploité dans les romans que ça en devenait risible. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ces clichés si stupides. Elle voulait être auteur de sa propre vie.  
Alors, c'est consciemment qu'elle se jeta sur le comte. Ce dernier dans un réflexe humain referma ses bras autour d'elle et ne songea pas, malgré cette horrible brûlure qui parcourait tout son corps, à la projeter sur le bas côté. Et il la laissa l'embrasser...ce qu'elle faisait très mal. Elle se sépara bien rapidement, et remonta dans le train sans plus le regarder. Elle voulait oublier cet homme, ce moment, cette gare, cette ville. Ça.. ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle le savait pourtant.  
Elle secoua la tête, ramassa sa valise et ouvrit la porte du compartiment avant de se faire happer par une poigne puissante. Retournée, elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que Dracula la payait en nature. il lui offrait ce que jamais personne n'oserait lui offrir, à elle qui donnait tout, sans jamais recevoir. En quelques minutes, il lui apprenait des siècles de sensualité et de passion. Il lui apprenait à découvrir la jouissance là dans ce lieu public bondé.  
Ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était un échange de bon procédé.  
Il la relâcha pour la voir plus semblable à ce qu'elle pouvait et devait être, une femme, un être de chair et de sens trop souvent oubliée. Mais bien vite les traces du désir disparurent. la raison, rempart protecteur de son esprit dans sa situation, ne pouvait pas laisser le coeur s'emballer pour si peu.  
"La porte du train se referma, les séparant définitivement. Il la salua d'un signe de tête auquel elle répondit en touchant son chapeau. Et le train se mit en branle.  
"Cela avait été court mais plus intense que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici. Il laissa le train disparaître avant de se retirer tranquillement de la foule.  
"Et maintenant que vais-je faire ?"  
Il se frotta les mains. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que cette question revêtait une nuance d'excitation. Il s'en frottait les mains d'avance. Il avait hâte de se plonger dans la frénésie de Paris et d'en goûter la vie, l'agitation, la mort...  
Cette gare n'était qu'une artère qui le mènerait au coeur d'une nouvelle vie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aliena: Voilà l'épilogue. l'histoire n'était pas fini. A lire en écoutant** _edith's theme_ **de Crimson Peak**

 **Pour comprendre mon jeu de mot de la fin:** _princeps :_ **le premier, celui qui est à la tête. Le mot a donné** _prince_ **en français moderne.**

 **Epilogue**

Odile se sentait mieux : le chagrin de la perte la quittait un peu plus chaque jour. Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez frileux. Avec lui, elle renaissait. Elle n'avait plus envie d'être l'ombre d'elle-même.

Elle quitta son appartement de bonne humeur et prit les escaliers en fredonnant. Si elle était en forme, ce soir, elle se ferait une sortie resto-ciné. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était plus autorisé ce genre de plaisir. A croire que sa rencontre avec Dracula avait été un catalyseur. Elle n'avait plus peur d'eux ; elle leur devait aussi beaucoup de choses. Dans la rue, elle s'arrêta un moment pour profiter du soleil. Les choses les plus simples étaient les meilleures. Et puis tiens, dimanche, elle irait à Montmartre. Et aussi chez les bouquinistes.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue, laissant le soleil chauffer sa peau. Tout ce qui arriverait aujourd'hui ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique.

Même cette audi noire qui avait grillé le feu et qui fonçait à toute allure sur elle ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. La preuve : elle souriait à la mort qui la saluait.

 _Quelle était belle cette jeune femme pâle tenant une bougie à demi-éteinte entre ses mains._

Mais le choc escompté ne survint pas. Quelqu'un l'avait projeté contre le trottoir et ça faisait un mal de chien !

Son sauveur était encore avec elle, la serrant dans ses bras comme si elle était une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Et elle l'entendait grogner après le chauffard. Grogner comme un loup...Odile se sentait toujours aussi bien. S'il ne la serrait pas temps, elle se serait bien pelotonnée dans son étreinte et aurait bien piqué un petit somme. Mais des lèvres chatouillant sa tempe la tirèrent de son hébétude.

"Stop ! Monsieur, je vous remercie mais nous n'avons pas gardé les cochons ensemble. Je vous prierai donc de..." protesta-t-elle vivement avant de s'arrêter, essoufflée par les tiraillements douloureux de ses côtes.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il croit qu'elle était du genre à souffrir du syndrome de la princesse en détresse. Elle releva la tête pour reprendre sa diatribe mais elle se retrouva figée:

"Vous..." souffla-t-elle sans y croire

Elle aurait voulu rire. Pourquoi s'était-elle attendue à l'inconnu ? A chaque fois, elle tombait dans le panneau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'embrasser en remerciement ce cher Dracula.

Ils se relevèrent doucement aidés par quelques passants.

 _Non, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une ambulance, non, il n'était pas nécessaire d'appeler la police, oui, ils voulaient qu'on leur foute la paix...oh ! Pardon, qu'on les laisse se remettre de leurs émotions._

Pour la première fois de sa vie, on adressait des félicitations au Comte qui n'étaient pas dicté par la peur. Mais elles glissaient sur lui comme la pluie. Seule Odile se taisait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour s'exprimer. Enfin devant leur mutisme, on les laissa.

"Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles." commença-t-il

"Vraiment ? Et bien, vous le voyez, je me porte comme un charme et c'est...grâce à vous."

Elle ne le remerciait pas seulement pour le sauvetage. C'était des remerciements à Shakespeare, à Loki, à lui...à ces êtres uniques qui l'avaient rendue unique.

Elle tritura une seconde sa lèvre inférieure avant de se lancer :

"Et vous ? Comment cela se passe-t-il pour vous ?"

"Bien !" répondit-il brusquement en jouant négligemment avec ses gants.

 _Mais qui portait encore des gants en cuir jaune à notre époque et en plein mois d'avril ?_

Odile le vit et éclata brusquement de rire.

"Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle, je vous prie ?"

"On se croirait dans un mauvais remake d' _Orgueil et préjugés_." lança-t-elle toujours hilare

"L'amour est-il toujours source d'hilarité pour vous ?" demanda-t-il avec un sérieux qui lui donnait un air souffrant

Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui n'était pas dit:

"Vous savez que c'est une mauvaise idée n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que chacun de nous est une parfaite antithèse de ce genre de...sentiment ? Vous êtes l'alliance parfaite entre un tueur en série et Don Juan quand je suis l'archétype de la vielle fille boulotte avec son chat...sauf que je n'ai même pas de chat!"

Elle n'était pas abattue par la description qu'elle faisait de sa vie. Ce n'était qu'une constatation qui la faisait rire, encore et toujours.

"L'amour...l'amour est une invention humaine qui permet d'illuminer notre vie. Mais, comme tout ce qui est humain, il est grotesque. Tout ce qui est humain est risible...regardez-nous, pauvres pantins que nous sommes."

Elle avait un sourire désabusé. Elle regardait les immeubles gris et sable de Paris, les trottoirs anthracites de Paris, les automobiles de Paris, les piétons de Paris. Elle dénigrait ses créatures tout en sachant lucidement qu'elle en faisait partie. Et elle en était désespérée. Cela, il le sentait.

Il prit maladroitement entre ses grandes mains puissantes aux doigts semblables à des serres d'oiseau, son visage qui roulait de gauche à droite et droite à gauche.

"Ecoute-moi." susurra-t-il "Moi, je ne t'offre pas un amour pitoyable et mesuré de mortel. Je t'offre ma passion. Elle est à toi, elle est toi et cela pour des siècles et des siècles."

"Ces plaisirs ont des fins violentes et comme le feu et la poudre, ils se consument." répondit-elle

"Pas avec moi. Toi et moi serons plus qu'un feu. Tu seras la roche qui fond dans les entrailles de la terre pour s'unir à la lave de mon amour." la tenta-t-il

En vain:

"Tout amant que vous puissiez être, je ne veux pas que ma vie se consume de cette manière. Je ne veux pas me perdre dans une passion qui m'annihilera. Vous-même finiriez pas être dégoutée !"

"Alors soit mon âme, soit ma vie, soit mon amour juré..."

Elle s'écarta avec une moue dubitative :

"Dîtes, vous faîtes toujours dans le théâtral ? parce que ce n'est pas en me sortant à tirelarigot _Roméo et Juliette_ que je vais vous tomber dans les bras !"

Dracula remarqua qu'elle venait d'ériger un bouclier de moqueries. Elle continuait de se dérober et bientôt, elle s'en irait. Et il ne pourrait rien y changer.

Même si elle venait à l'aimer, elle le refuserait, fidèle à ses convictions. Elle était une créature d'esprit, la chair n'était qu'une prison. Il aurait dû la laisser agoniser, lui rendre service de libérer son esprit, cet esprit qu'il voulait à ses côtés. Mais il n'était pas assez mordu pour s'abaisser à supplier. Il la relâcha.

"Je suis comme vous. je suis un être de mots; je les connais et je suis immunisée contre leur pouvoir." chuchota-t-elle dans la cacophonie urbaine "Je connais toutes les grandes valeurs comme les plus viles. La seule chose que j'ignore vraiment...c'est le passage à l'acte. Et c'est pourquoi, je passerai toujours à côté de ma vie."

Elle se détourna le sourire aux lèvres, prête à retourner sans illusion à sa médiocrité.

Mais ses mots rallumèrent le désir du Comte. Elle était si absolue, si désespérée qu'elle allumait en lui un brasier, lui l'être éternellement gelé.

 _Si désespérée qu'elle en était désirable._

Comme pour une valse, il la retourna.

"J'ai une dette envers toi. Si tu ne veux pas de mon coeur, je n'aurai aucun regret à m'en débarrasser. Mais laisse-moi t'offrir une fois ma personne."

"Vous savez, pour faire plus simple, vous pouvez tout simplement me proposer de coucher avec vous." répliqua-t-elle faussement blasée

"Je ne suis pas un homme, je ne veux pas l'être. Et encore moins avec toi. Tu ne mérites pas cela."

"C'est comme signer un pacte avec le diable. On ne se rend pas compte qu'on s'est engagé..."

"Je pensais avoir compris que tu ne croyais pas."

"Cela implique aussi de ne pas croire au Prince de l'Exil."

"Lucifer est généreux avec ses enfants..."

"Pas la peine de faire du prosélytisme. On trouve assez de ces tarés dans les rues."

Elle était en train de s'échapper. Sa langue était vraiment d'une grande habileté. L'influence de Loki sûrement. Il fallait ramener la brebis égarée à la bergerie, même si cela impliquait que ce soit le loup qui parte à sa recherche. Le baiser qu'il lui donna était celui du serpent, amant d'Eve.

Elle le repoussa une minute après, le regard grave.

"Si je vous accepte, ne vous attendez à rien d'autre."

Il la regarda avec attention. Elle se tenait comme une femme moderne, elle parlait comme elle mais avec plus de conviction. C'était à se demander si c'était réellement une femme tant sa volonté était inébranlable. A contre-coeur, il accepta.

Il se pouvait toujours que la voie des sens l'ouvre à leur monde et lui fasse violer définitivement la frontière.

"Alors, ce soir, vingt heure." décréta-t-elle

Elle s'épousseta négligemment et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Le regard fermé, elle s'apprêtait à prendre congé.

"Pourquoi ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

"Pourquoi quoi ?"demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

"Pourquoi n'agis-tu pas comme tes semblables ?"

C'était la question à ne pas poser. Mais bon, Dracula n'avait jamais été reconnu comme un fin diplomate; ce _princeps_ avait une manière toute particulière de faire ployer les têtes devant lui. Cependant, Odile était une puissance différente. Le conquérant découvrait une terre vierge avec elle.

"Si je rentrai dans le moule, comment aurais-je pu vous aider ?" lança-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête agacé.

"J'ai tout à t'offrir." la tenta-t-il

"Mais je n'ai rien demandé."

"Tu échapperais au temps..."

"C'est déjà ce qui se passe pour moi. "

"Je ne t'étoufferai pas..."

"Ce n'est pas vous...le problème, c'est que je suis. Je vis."

"Avec moi, tu existerais."

"Avec vous, je vivrais aussi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas une héroïne de roman."

"Non, tu es plus que ça...tu es un auteur, tu es l'auteur de ta vie, de la mienne et de celle de Loki. Viens dans _notre_ monde."

"Et quitter ce qu'il me reste ?" s'écria-t-elle de colère et de peine.

"Tu restes notre passeuse. Tu vas et tu viens. Librement. Sans concession, sans rétention..."

"Jure le moi!" le coupa-t-elle "Donne-moi ta parole."

"Si je le fais...je ne saurai plus parler si tu ne m'en donnes pas l'autorisation..."

 _Allait-elle prendre le pouvoir quand il lui en donnait l'occasion ?_

De nouveau, son éternel sourire moqueur naquit sur ses lèvres.

"Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances...marre des beaux parleurs !" le provoqua-t-elle

Cela le fit sourire. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. _Sa petite reine..._ Maintenant, il serait sa créature et un seul mot, un seul, suffirait à l'effacer de ce monde.

"Je te donne ma parole."

Il était grave et sérieux. Mais Odile pour se détacher de cette tension entre eux, afficha un air désinvolte. _Merde, elle venait de signer quelque chose de terrible...quoique signer un bail avec un escroc, ça aussi, c'était terrible._ Elle divaguait là...Et lui était toujours sérieux, toujours grave.

"Ben...dis quelque chose !" s'écria-t-elle

"Mais comment veux-tu que je parle si tu ne me le permets pas ?!" protesta-t-il en perdant un peu de ses manières princières.

"C'est pas vrai ?! Mais alors, tu m'as vraiment donné ta parole !" hurla-t-elle de surprise.

"J'ai les tympans délicats, si tu pouvais baisser le volume, ce serait..."

"Le truc le plus stupide qu'on ait jamais fait pour moi !" le coupa-t-elle

"Plaît-il ?"

"Ce que tu viens de faire...c'est la chose la plus stupide qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi. C'est aussi la chose la plus romantique." déclara-t-elle

Cela lui fit l'effet de se prendre un bon gros crucifix en pleine figure.

"Dans ton langage, cela signifie-t-il que tu réponds à mes sentiments ?"

Le sourire mutin: le retour. Tout cela était sérieux, bon sang ! _Ne pouvait-elle le comprendre ?_

"J'ai horreur des clichés..." chuchota-t-elle "Ta réponse, tu l'auras ce soir. Alors mets-toi en frais."

Bousculant les codes, ce fut elle qui porta sa main gantée à ses lèvres et lui fit une révérence masculine avant de s'échapper et de disparaître dans les artères de Paris.

Dracula plissa les yeux, un sourire victorieux et cruel accroché aux lèvres. Il avait bon espoir que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'enclenchent et que se déclenche enfin ce qu'ils attendaient tous.

Odile croyait n'être qu'une passeuse. Elle avait tort: elle était la clé de tout, _le nerf de la guerre_.


End file.
